First Date
by Revolutionary Venom
Summary: Sequel to my "Exams Can Always Lead to Trouble". Whatever happened to the number that Kento got from that cute nurse?
1. The Call

Hey everyone! I'm back with another story. I got bored, and inspiration struck. So here's a new story, that takes place right after "Exams Can Always Lead to Trouble". Well, maybe not right after, but you get the picture =^+^=  
Anyway, enjoy!

_------------------------------------_

_The nurse took one last look at Kento's vitals and put a Band-Aid over the spot where the IV's had been. "It looks like you're all set," she said. She took a small piece of paper, wrote something on it, and slipped it into Kento's hand, planting a kiss on his cheek. Kento blushed as she took the vital machine and left. She winked to him before she left.  
_"_What was that about?" Ryo asked. Hardrock looked at the paper in his hand.  
_"_What is it Kento?" Rowen questioned.  
_"_Her phone number…"_

Kento awoke from his sleep. He'd been thinking a lot lately about the phone number he had gotten from the nurse who had worked for most of the week he'd been in the hospital. It had been almost three weeks since the Ronins had brought him home, and he couldn't get this one girl off his mind, which was odd in his opinion. He thought that maybe it had something to do with the fact that she'd worked a lot that particular week, and she helped him get the recent incident with the warlords (which was why he was there in the first place,) off his mind when the others were gone.

Hardrock attempted to sit up on his bed and managed to succeed. The stab wounds, gashes, and other injuries were healing up quite nicely, with a little of Sage's help, though the Ronin of Light figured it would be best for them to heal by themselves; which meant that the healing was still slow.

Sitting up on his bed, he yawned. Rubbing the sleep from one of his eyes with his right hand, he looked around the bedroom. Sunlight was pouring in the window, which meant it was probably midday by now, if not later. Kento figured that since Cye wasn't in his own bed, and it looked like no one had been around in awhile. Slowly getting out of bed, he walked over to the windowsill seat and looked outside. He opened the window (leaning over the seat to do so, of course) and looked down below.

Rowen and Ryo were in subarmor, sparring. Kento watched for a few minutes and smiled. It wasn't until Ryo got knocked on his ass that the Warrior of Earth was noticed.

"Hey! What are you doing out of bed?" Ryo yelled from his spot on the ground. Rowen looked up at what Ryo was looking at and smiled a little. "Finally decided to wake up today, eh?" asked Rowen.

Kento laughed a little. "Yeah, I just woke up. What time is it anyway?"  
Both Ryo and Rowen powered down to street clothes, Rowen checking his watch. "About 1:45," he said, looking up to the window. "I thought you weren't supposed to be out of bed. Doctor's orders remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kento said casually. "But I don't want to be more of an invalid than I already am."

"Well, if you're up to it, how about we meet you downstairs and we can eat lunch?" Rowen suggested, Ryo standing back up.

"A'ight, I'll be down in a few minutes," Kento yelled back. He closed the window, straightening back up as much as his body would allow. Unbuttoning his pajama shirt, his thoughts wandered back to the cute nurse. Her number was still on his nightstand and he did want to call her; the only thing that had prevented Hardrock from doing so sooner was the fact that the first two weeks back home, he'd been too out of it so much that he was just about incapable. This week was the first one in which he could remember most of what had happened so far.

After carefully dressing into sweatpants and slipping a shirt on, he left his bedroom and went down the stairs, the piece of paper with the girl's number in one of his pockets.

"Well, well, well. Look who's up."

Kento turned a little and saw Sage coming out of the kitchen. "Yeah, the inside of the bedroom was getting to boring to look at," Hardrock told him with a smile.

Halo sighed, though he had a bit of a grin on his face. "C'mon, the others are in the kitchen already, and I'm betting you're hungry."

Hardrock just grinned, and then realized that his stomach was beginning to growl. Halo laughed and held the kitchen door open. Kento slowly walked through, seeing Rowen and Ryo at the kitchen table already, and Cye pulling out a few bottles of Gatorade from the fridge.

"Hey guys," Kento greeted. Then he noticed that Cye was still in subarmor. "Been practicing?"

The other three looked at him. "Yes," Cye finally answered, shutting the fridge door and powering down at the same time. "We were about to eat lunch too. Would you like some?"

"Sure," the earth warrior replied, carefully taking a seat at the table, pulling the piece of paper out of his sweatpants pocket.

"What's on your mind?" Rowen asked, noticing something off.

"I wanna give this girl a call, but I dunno what to say."

Halo, Torrent, Wildfire, and Strata all looked at him with interest. "You mean that nurse that gave you her number before we brought you home?" asked Ryo. Kento nodded. "If I did call her, she probably wouldn't remember me," he said sadly, staring at the scrap of paper. "I mean, that was almost three weeks ago, so she probably has forgot-"

Suddenly, scuffling of chairs was heard, Cye dropping the Gatorade bottles on the table, and a phone was shoved in his hand by Rowen.

"Call her!"

"Ya never know 'til ya try!"

"I bet she'll still remember you."

"C'mon, what's the worst that can happen?"

Hardrock bit his lip, staring at the phone in his right hand. Then, he looked at the number in his broken, left hand. "Well, I guess I could try," he finally said. "But what do I say?"

The others looked at Sage. Noticing their stares, he sighed. "Why do you guys always look at me like that when there's a girl involved?"

"Well, you _are_ the one with a fan club," Cye pointed out. Sage grimaced a little. "But I've never had a girlfriend," he answered. "Those girls who parade around me are insane!"

"I think it's the hair that pulls them in," Ryo said. "That, and the fact that you don't really socialize with anyone at school."

Kento sighed. "Well, here goes," he said, beginning to punch in her number…

------------------------------------

Well, that's what I've got so far ^^; I hope you would like to give a review of this first chapter!


	2. The Meeting

So, here we are again. T'is Valentine's Day as I write this, and I hope you all have a good one!

_italics_ = memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. Never have, never will

------------------------------------

"_I wanna give this girl a call, but I dunno what to say."_

_......_

_Kento sighed. "Well, here goes," he said, beginning to punch in her number…_

Hardrock sighed. He didn't know _what _he was thinking when he agreed to meet Saki the nurse. He had called her three days ago, and had been worried that she wouldn't remember him. Truth was, she had said she was happy to hear from him again and glad that he was doing better. That, and the fact that she'd "just LOVE to meet him somewhere" for their first date.

So here Kento was, in Shinjuku, sitting on a park bench, waiting for her. He had never seen her out of scrubs, so he was worried that he wouldn't recognize her, or vice-versa. Cye had brought him to the city to meet her, since he still couldn't drive; and since he didn't know when this date would end, Hardrock had told Torrent to just hang around the city. So Cye had gone off, to who knew where, though he had been muttering something about some plans. Kento just hoped that whatever or wherever he and Saki-

"Kento?"

Hardrock came out of his thoughts and looked up, to see Saki. "I was just thinking about you," he said, standing. "I was wondering when you'd show up."

She smiled that same cute smile he was sure that patients were also glad to see when she worked. "I was wondering if I'd recognize you in regular clothes when I saw you," she admitted, nervously twisting a lock of ebony hair. "Your face is one I couldn't forget."

-------------------------------

"Can you see them?"

"Yea, I can see them, but you're on my foot!"

"Shut up! We don't want anyone hearing us!"

From the bushes across from the park bench, Ryo, Sage, and Cye hid, while Rowen sat above in the tree next to the bunch of greenery.

_And they wonder why I think their idiots half the time,_ Rowen mused, sitting back in the tree he was perched in, where he could comfortably see Kento and the now-arrived Saki. Strata had only agreed to spy on their friend because he was bored, had finished his current book, and had nothing else to do.

Halo, Wildfire, and Torrent had all planned on spying on their hurt friend and his date because they themselves hadn't seen her as much as Hardrock had during the time he had been in the hospital. From what their friend had told them, she was a cute, short nurse with something that was just so…adorable about her, that he wasn't sure how she couldn't already have a boyfriend.

"Hey! They're moving! Let's follow 'em!" Ryo silently exclaimed.

"Fine, but first, get OFF my foot!" Sage snapped back

Cye just sighed. Rowen smiled and watched as Hardrock and Saki walked away from the park bench, her arms wrapped around his left arm to keep him stable on his feet.

-------------------------

"So where would you like to go?" asked Saki, as she held onto Kento loosely. She didn't want him to fall over, since from what he had told her, this was the first time he'd been out of the house and his own bed since he left the hospital. Suddenly, she heard a stomach growl.

"Eh, sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "I haven't had much to eat today."

"That's alright, I haven't either," she said, smiling. She felt her own stomach grumble a bit. "How about lunch then?"

"Sounds great to me," he told her. "Where would you like to go?"

"Hm…"

-------------------------

This chapter was a bit shorter. Sorry, but I'm having a block for this story. Review what you think of this/give me ideas?


	3. The Cafe

Welcome back! Here's the 3rd part of the story. I hope you guys are liking it so far; I haven't ever done a date fic, so this is totally new for me ._.

_italics = _first one is recap of last chapter. 2nd is thoughts

Disclaimer: Don't own Ronin Warriors. Never have, never will

-------------------------------------

_"So where would you like to go?" asked Saki, as she held onto Kento loosely. She didn't want him to fall over, since from what he had told her, this was the first time he'd been out of the house and his own bed since he left the hospital. Suddenly, she heard a stomach growl._

_"Eh, sorry about that," he said sheepishly. "I haven't had much to eat today."_

_"That's alright, I haven't either," she said, smiling. She felt her own stomach grumble a bit. "How about lunch then?"_

_"Sounds great to me," he told her. "Where would you like to go?"_

_"Hm…"_

Ryo, Sage, Cye, and Rowen peeked into the window of the café that Kento and Saki had ended up at for lunch. They had managed to follow the duo all the way to the eating establishment, only nearly being caught once when Kento had turned around. Cye said that he could tell (through the Hardrock/Torrent bond) that the hurt warrior was feeling like something was up, but not sure what.

So that meant that the four following had to be careful. If Kento caught them, he would throw four kinds of fits…or at least try to.

"What are they doing?" asked Ryo, who couldn't see them that well from where he was kneeling. Sage tried to get a closer look, but it was Rowen who could see every detail.

"Well, it looks like they're just sitting at the table," Strata told the others. "Saki is taking a drink and Kento's talking to her."

"Wonder what they're talking about," Cye said aloud, though he hadn't meant to.

----------------------------------

"So why exactly did you end up in our hospital?" Saki asked, taking a sip of her orange soda. "I don't mean to pry, but I did end up taking care of you for most of the week, and those wounds were…were unlike anything I've ever seen."

Kento frowned, biting his bottom lip. He wasn't sure how to tell her about it; true, during the week, she had changed bloody bandages from the injuries (that were mostly) on his chest, so she had some right to know he guessed.

But how to say it?

"Well," he started. "It's…kinda an odd story. See, these guys that don't like us so much got a hold of me, and had me pinned-"

"You? But you look like you could kick the crap out of anyone," she said, fiddling with the soda straw.

"You'd think that, but I don't like to fight unless the reason is good," he told her. _Wow, what a lie that is. The others would say I like to fight anything that moves… but I guess, now that I think about it, all the times I've fought _were_ justified in some way or another._

"Anyway, they got me, knocked me out, and kidnapped me. I don't even know where I was, that's how bad it got. My friends eventually found me and got me to the hospital."

Saki's gray eyes widened at those words. "But…some of the wounds looked like they had been somewhat treated," she said. "A few of the really bad ones could've been a lot worse."

"That's another thing. One of the guys who was in the group didn't really want to be," Kento told her, sadly. "He was forced to be in their gang, and only had to be because of a threat to his life."

Saki gasped. "That's terrible!" she said.

A waiter suddenly walked up to their table, and placed the meals they had ordered in front of each person. Kento and Saki both bit into their different sandwiches and savored the tastes before Kento continued.

"I know it's terrible," he said, as she continued to eat. "Oddly enough, he had been my archenemy at one time, and now he's a friend."

"Enemy? You mean you guys were once rivals?" she asked, picking up a chip to eat.

"…you could say that," Hardrock finally answered. "We used to fight over a lot of stuff back in the day. And I hadn't seen him in awhile. But when I saw him with the rest of those guys, I thought I was a dead man. But…"

"He helped you," Saki finished.

Kento smiled a little. "Yeah, he helped me. He even helped my friends find me." He took a few more bites into his B.L.T. sandwich, thinking about how Dais had helped him.

Saki swallowed her last bite of a chicken salad sandwich. "I'm sorry your friend is stuck with those guys," she said. "It's bad enough to be forced to do something, like a family member making you work when you feel bad or whatever, but something like that…that's even worse."

Hardrock sighed and frowned. "Yeah, it is."

They sat in silence for a few moments as Kento finished his sandwich and Saki kept eating her chips. After Saki finished her last chip and Kento his sandwich, she spoke up first.

"I'm sorry I pried," Saki apologized. "I was curious, and I shouldn't have asked. It's your business, and it's not exactly first date stuff to talk about-"

"No, it's alright," he told her. "You were my care-taker for most of the week, your mind probably went in all kinds of directions." Kento then smiled. "If I were you during those days, I probably would've come up with a bunch of different stories in my head about it."

Saki gave a little smile. "I guess I did come up with a lot of different stories in my own thoughts," she admitted.

Kento grinned. "Then what else shall we talk about now?"

Saki grinned like a cat. "How about ordering a sundae as we discuss other details of our lives?"

"You've got my attention."


	4. The Arcade, Part 1

Hello everyone! I've got the next chapter out; hope you like it. A few things; I've always imagined arcades in animes would be like the Crown Arcade from Sailor Moon, so I guess just imagine this one to be like that. Secondly, did you know there are 256 levels of Pac-Man?

_this here_ = 1st one is a recap, 2nd is all thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or Pac-Man. They belong to their respective owners

---------------------------------

"_I'm sorry I pried," Saki apologized. "I was curious, and I shouldn't have asked. It's your business, and it's not exactly first date stuff to talk about-"_

"_No, it's alright," he told her. "You were my care-taker for most of the week, your mind probably went in all kinds of directions." Kento then smiled. "If I were you during those days, I probably would've come up with a bunch of different stories in my head about it."_

_Saki gave a little smile. "I guess I did come up with a lot of different stories in my own thoughts," she admitted. _

_Kento grinned. "Then what else shall we talk about now?"_

_Saki grinned. "How about ordering a sundae?"_

"_You've got my attention."_

"Aw dangit! I lost again!"

"Rowen and I told you not to go up against Sage, didn't we?"

"REMATCH!"

Sage sighed, putting more money into the racing game that was connected with the machine that Ryo had been using. "Alright, but you're going to get you're butt kicked again," Halo simply said.

Seeing that the pair of Kento and Saki were only eating, and had no intention of leaving the café anytime soon, the other Ronins decided that they would go to the arcade. Currently, Ryo and Sage were playing a racing game, in which the unofficial leader wouldn't accept defeat.

"C'mon guys, play another game we can watch Sage kick Ryo's butt!" Rowen exclaimed, laughing a bit. Cye smiled as he and Rowen watched the other two race against each other, Sage in the lead.

"So why won't you give up?" Sage asked. Ryo grunted, turning the wheel of the machine all the way to the right. "'Cuz I never give up!" Wildfire answered.

Rowen started to dig in his pockets, seeing how much money he had. "I think I'm gonna go get something to drink from the machine," he said. "Anyone want anything?"  
Torrent and Halo managed to shake their heads, while Wildfire didn't answer, too sucked into the game. "A'ight, be back in a minute," Strata said, walking off towards the machines…

-------------------------------

"Lunch was great! What would you like to do now?" Saki asked.

_Damn it, first date in forever and I'm starting to feel like crap. Oh well, guess there's not much I can do about it, considering I didn't think I'd need those damn pain pills while I was out, _Kento thought. And having Saki on his arm wasn't helping much, though she was managing to keep him from falling flat on his face about the block and a half they'd walked from the cafe.

He looked across the street, an idea striking him. "How about there?" he said, gesturing with his good hand.

Saki's eyes brightened up. "Alright! I bet I can beat you at any of the games in there!"

-------------------------------

Rowen looked at the doors of the arcade as they slid open. He nearly dropped his drink, but managed to hide just in time behind a DDR machine.

_Oh shit! Why the heck are they here?_ Rowen thought. _I gotta go warn the others before those two manage to see us!_

Silently, he managed to sneak over past a row of fighting games, though he almost was seen by Kento and Saki. Hardrock had looked in his direction, but after Rowen had managed to hide again.

Finally, Rowen made it back to the others. "Guys, we gotta get out of here and fast!" he exclaimed.

The others just looked up at him. "Why, what's the matter?" asked Ryo, plainly confused.

"Kento and Saki are here!"

"WHAT?"

Rowen started to freak. "If they catch us, Kento's gonna wonder why all of us are here! C'mon, let's go!"

The other three looked at each other, and then smiled. "I've got a better idea," Sage said…

-------------------------------

Kento watched as Saki managed to plow her way through the levels on an old Pac-Man machine. He was impressed by her game prowess; she hadn't lost a life yet, and she was on the 9th or 10th level.

"Wow, you're great at this," he told her. She smiled. "I used to play Pac-Man all the time a few years ago," she answered, as she kept moving the control stick.

Kento smiled, but then suddenly, he felt weird. Like, he was being "watched from somewhere" kind of weird. He looked over his shoulder and didn't see anything other than a row of fighting games and a few other customers.

-------------------------------

"Shit! That was close," Cye whispered, as he and the others had ducked behind the row of fighting games to spy on Kento and Saki.

"I know," Sage answered. "But since they're here, maybe we should leave. You can stay if you want Cye."

"What? Why the bloody hell would I stay behind?!"

"Because he knows that you were going to stay in the city," Rowen told him. "If you two ran into each other, it wouldn't be weird."

"Well, I guess that's true…"

"See ya!" the other three exclaimed, leaving a dust cloud in their wake.

Torrent sighed. _Great, left behind by a bunch of bloody wankers._ He stood up, walking over to one of the Street Fighter machines._ Oh well, guess nothing that bad can happen to me, since Kento asked me to stay in the city earlier. I wonder if they'll notice me from the back-_

"Cye? What are you doing here?"


	5. The Arcade, Part 2

Good Evening, everyone! I've got a new chapter. I hope you guys like it, though it is a bit short ^^;

_italics_ = last few bits of the last chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. Never have, never will

-----------------------

_Torrent sighed_. _Great, left behind by a bunch of bloody wankers._ _He stood up, walking over to one of the Street Fighter machines_._ Oh well, guess nothing that bad can happen to me, since Kento asked me to stay in the city earlier.__ I wonder if they'll notice me from the back__-_

_"Cye? What are you doing here?"_

Kento looked at Cye, who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Cye? Buddy?" he asked again.

Cye snapped out of his shock. "Hey Kento," he said. "What's up?"

Hardrock narrowed his eyes. "You've been spying on us, haven't you?"

"What?! No, of course not!" Torrent said frantically. "After you said to stick around the city, I got some lunch and came here. I've been here for awhile actually." At least it wasn't a _complete_ lie. He had been at the arcade for awhile, though he hadn't been alone when he'd first come with the others.

Kento just stared at him as Saki made her way over. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kento said. He smiled. "Let me introduce you to a friend of mine; this is Cye Mouri."

Saki smiled and perked up. "It's nice to meet you Cye. But if you're a friend, how did I not see you at the hospital when Kento was there?"

Cye relaxed a little, now that someone else had come over to interrupt the previous conversation. "Well, I got a stomach virus the third day Kento was in the hospital, so I figured I shouldn't make anymore visits until I got better," he told her.

"Well that was smart of you then," Saki said. "Most visitors come anyway when they're sick, and it's not so pleasant when the patient gets worse."

"I wouldn't guess so," Cye answered. "I mean, who wants a patient who's just had surgery to go barfing all over the place?"

Kento just rolled his eyes at that, rubbing one of his sides. Cye noticed this and became concerned. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kento answered. "Why do you ask?"

Cye frowned as Saki looked up at Kento. "Well, I'm asking because you don't look like you feel so well. Are your sides bothering you again?"

"…I guess a little bit, yeah," Hardrock finally answered. He looked at Saki. "I'm sorry, Saki, guess I've worn myself out today."

The girl next to him suddenly had a distressed look on her face. "No, no! It's alright, I probably shouldn't have dragged you out of bed! I know the doctors ordered that you stay in bed for awhile, but when you called me, I thought you were feeling better," Saki sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kento said. "We'll just try another time…that is, if you want to."

Cye just watched as the girl brightened up. "Sure! Just give me a call when you're feeling better."

Kento smiled. "Okay," he simply said. Then he turned to Cye. "I guess the date is over for today. Let's go home."

Cye nodded. "Sure." He then turned to Saki. "It was very nice to meet you."

Saki smiled. "And you as well," she answered. She watched as Cye walked beside Kento, out of the arcade.

"Call me later?"

Kento looked back at her, just before he and Cye exited. "Sure," he said.

Then the duo left.

------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked it ^^; There is more, I just haven't come up with it yet


	6. Epilouge

Sorry about the delay everyone. Lots of stuff has been happening, including health issues and my college theater's production. So I got a bit busy and didn't get around to doing this until now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors. Never have, never will

EPILOGUE

_"It's fine," Kento said. "We'll just try another time…that is, if you want to."_

_Cye just watched as the girl brightened up. "Sure! Just give me a call when you're feeling better."_

_Kento smiled. "Okay," he simply said. Then he turned to Cye. "I guess the date is over for today. Let's go home."_

"So how was it?"

Kento looked from the jeep window, smiling to Cye. "It was great actually," he answered. "Though she did ask a few questions about how I ended up there in the hospital-"

"SHE WHAT?!" Cye slammed on the brakes, causing the car to stop sharply on the mountain road they were currently on.

"OW!!!"

"What the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"God, it's not that bad," Kento said, rubbing a now-sore spot on his chest. "She didn't ask that many questions and I didn't give many details," he winced. "I just made it sound like a gang fight or something."

Cye sighed, and started to drive again. "Geez, don't scare me like that. I'd have to explain everything to the others-"

"Say what now?!"

Cye was now the one who had lots of explaining to do…

------------------------

_Elsewhere…_

A viewing screen shattered as a scream of rage emanated throughout the newly built Dynasty. Golden eyes flared with fury as the screen broke after seeing whatever that girl had seen.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! I plant a device in which I can spy on that wretch through that human brat girl, and I find out that one of my warlords has betrayed me! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!_

A knocking was then heard before the entry to the room slid open. "Mistress? Is something the matter?"

The demonic, feminine creature turned to the Warlord of Corruption. "Kale! Tell me did you know of Illusion's betrayal?"

"Uhm, no mistress, I did not," Corruption answered. "Would you like Secmet, Anubius and I to take care of him?"

The demonic creature thought for a moment. "No. I think I will take care of this personally. Send Dais to the throne room in one hour."

-------------------------

Dais lay on his futon, after the torture session in which the mistress had given him. He'd been tied to a tension to two pillars and electrocuted until he fell unconscious. The only other thing he remembered was waking up in his own chambers.

He sighed. Illusion hurt all over, and knew that this would probably happen again. At least, that's what he figured if he ever had to do such a public betrayal.

The one thing he knew was, it had all been worth it.


End file.
